Remember your Roots
by lezonne
Summary: Hermione owls a man she's only ever read about, requesting he donate to the Care for the Magical Creatures division of the Ministry, since he once worked there too. Mild language. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 2 Round 6.


**A/n: **My round 6 submission using the prompts #1 and #2 (lonesome and drag).

* * *

To Whom it may Concern~

Dear Sir, I am completely aware of your name and who you are but I will not waste formalities on a man with such a black heart. When you have read through the entirety of this letter and decided maybe you are a little bit too much of a prick perhaps you can send me a kind response. I'll have you know I did not appreciate how you handled seeing me just last month at the Ministry Ball.

It is part of your job as a magical creature's _specialist_ to give a damn about your career choice. I did not tell you in a former life than magical creatures were your calling, and whoever did is an absolute idiot. Never in my life have I met someone so flippantly annoying and avoiding all contact with his job- and that's saying something coming out of my line of work.

My name is Hermione Weasley, and I'm sure you only know my name as a war heroine and not my true profession. I work for the Ministry under the Care and Protection of the Magical Creatures division, and let me say you are a sad excuse for a leader. You might not be my boss, but you are damn well close enough to it.

In the last month alone I have filed twenty-two different instances where creatures are not being protected in the manner they should be. It is your job dear Sir to handle such misdemeanors, as you _chose _to take this job on. Yes, I am sure regulating the behaviors and misconducts of animals and creatures is not an exceptionally joyous pastime for you, but let me ensure you that it is well worth the cause. It's been nearly ten years since the war dear Sir, and since then the violence between magical creatures and civilians has greatly sky-rocketed. So many are dying out now and your lazy arse is doing nothing to help them!

Pardon my language, but I think a man making my rent for my house in a day should do something other than sit on his arse and let his job take over his life. You're supposed to be a great man, the best of the best when it comes to handling magical creatures and the various ways one can protect them and save them. However, you have done nothing useful in over three years, not since you were almost killed by a rouge Death Eater. Don't you think these creatures deserve more than to simply be cast aside and forgotten because you desire to have a pity-party? They deserve more respect than that!

You used to be at the top of your game, someone I would aim to be like during my career with the magical creatures of the world. Now I am ashamed to say that we have had the same practice, much less that I once admired you! You're a lonesome old man, and you've cast aside your funds and your motivation to become nothing more than a shadow of your former self.

Sir the Ministry is depleting our funds here, and we do not have sufficient means to care for all of the creatures that we have in our care. Some are suffering from brutal abuse at the hands of the newest break-out of villains, and others and simply sick or their homes no longer exist. My partner and I can no longer handle these hellacious crimes alone.

My division here at the Ministry is small and dwindling down as we speak. People who are not dedicated to this craft do not care about what is happening, and they cannot support their families as our salaries are cut. My husband happens to make enough money to support us both and our children right now, but it will not last forever. Not only will you be doing the creatures of the world a favor, but you will also be doing the people of this division a favor by donating like you used to, three long years ago.

People have been waiting for your money to come in. For three long years this division waited hoping you would donate to the cause, to your prior job, and now nothing comes from you but dust. Without the funds to support the cause I fear that this division will be shut down during the recession.

I know it's bold to owl a stranger and request money, especially after my rather unprofessional comments earlier on in this letter. But I promise Sir my actions are pure, and I only want to help the creatures around me. If you donate it might jumpstart other well-off civilians to donate as well and save the cause. Without this division in the Ministry many native creatures will be extinct in just a few years. People simply don't care for the natural beings of our world anymore.

I will not apologize for what I have said to you. You are a dingy old man who has shut himself out from the world in recent years. You may have stopped working for the Care of the Magical Creatures Division of the Ministry years ago, but for seven years after your retirement you still supported other workers in this division. Now you are turning into the Pureblood prudes like Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, people who only donate to causes that support the rich. Do not turn into one of those despicable humans Sir, I beg you! There are enough bigots in Britain right now.

This letter will not drag on that much longer, I assure you. I just needed to get my point across.

You were once someone a marveled at reading about good Sir, someone I wanted to be like when I did my internship at the Ministry and while I was studying at University. And you can still do good Sir, even if donations remain small. Any little thing can help the cause.

Please don't forget your roots Sir. You're roots have made you who you are. And yours are rooted in a love and adoration for the magical creatures of the world. Don't forget how much you used to love your job, how you used to adore saving an animal's life.

I hope this finds you well and you think on my words.

~Hermione Weasley


End file.
